


"Shake It Off"

by travelinglemon



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brief Language, Fluff, M/M, They are basically both just goofs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelinglemon/pseuds/travelinglemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the AU prompt: "I'm too busy checking you out at the gym that I fall off the treadmill and you laugh so hard you drop a dumbbell on your foot so hey uhm do you want to escort each other to the health center?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Shake It Off"

Steve didn't consider himself to be particularly attached to any specific exercise equipment, he just happened to regularly choose the treadmill by the third floor window weight room overlooking the beautifully chaotic city of Brooklyn. However, this particular day he found himself staring face-to-back with a man in his usual spot. The first thing Steve noticed was his stride. To be fair, he was mostly used to either nobody in the workout room or just a few physical therapy patients. To see a large, muscular man with a remarkably high tolerance for speed was new. The second thing Steve noticed was his prosthetic left arm as the man reached it up to adjust his man-bun full of dark brown hair, with a few free strands bouncing in the air to the rhythm of his feet hitting the treadmill. The third thing Steve noticed, slightly embarrassed, was his fantastic ass. Plastered against those tight black sweatpants, it was seriously hard to look away. It was honestly a sight he could watch all day lo- Nope. Nope. Nope. Stop. With an awkward cough, Steve slipped back out the side doors and shakily made his way over to the water fountain. He splashed some of the cool water on his face as if to wash the deep red blush that had suddenly appeared on his cheeks. Steve sighed.

"Okay. So what, some guy decided to work out today. Good for him. Now get back in there and actually work out like you came here to do," he told himself quietly and firmly. Firmly? Firmly like that guy's a- ah, no. Not going there. With one more splash of water and a glare at himself in the mirror for good measure, he turned around marched back into the weight room. 

He totally wasn't disappointed at all to see that the mystery man had vanished from the vicinity of the room. Whatever, now he got his spot back by the window. Steve sauntered over and onto it, then turned it on to low for a light jog warm-up just as "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy came on the radio. Steve quickly sneaked a glance around the room for...no reason at all. He was the only one in the room like usual. He cranked the setting up to medium and smiled down at the early morning lights of the city as well as the sleep deprived citizens clinging to their coffee cups for dear life. 

A few minutes later he was up to full speed and totally lost in the music from the radio. He was alone, three stories up, and it was five in the morning so he decided it was safe enough to rock out on the treadmill lip-syncing to Taylor Swift. What he did not expect, was how quiet mystery man could enter a room. By the time Steve noticed, it was too late. He was too far gone in the beat of "Shake it off." The startled squeaking noise that came from Steve's side of the room he forever blamed on the treadmill. Steve hit the stop button so hard he probably left a bruise on his hand or a dent in the plastic. Mystery man was grinning at him in amusement by the weights at this point, trying his best not to laugh. If he winked, Steve was far too concentrated on hoping the floor would swallow him whole (as well as the past few minutes from existence) to notice. At least this time he could blame his red face on the workout. He straightened up, and did his best to pretend he hadn't seen the man looking at him the corner and that the past few minutes hadn't occurred. Steve calmly walked out of the room, then made a run for the water fountain and slammed into the wall. He felt like he was having an asthma attack even though he hadn't had one in years and it was just his god damned anxiety. 

"You know what? No. You are not hiding out here like a petrified chicken. Who cares what he thought?" he hissed to himself in an attempt to slow his heart rate back to socially acceptable. "Steve, pretend the beautiful man and his gorgeous backside aren't even there." With a deep breath he matched back inside the room and onto his treadmill. If the guy was in the middle of lifting weights in the corner of the room, Steve didn't notice. If the man was shifting his way over to the left of Steve's vision, Steve he didn't notice. If the man was lip-syncing and dancing to Taylor Swift like a manly peacock while lifting weights instead of flaunting feathers, Steve didn't- okay, Steve sort of noticed. Maybe. Okay, he'd been noticing all along. Steve grimaced in attempt not to smile and increased his speed. 

Oh god. Oh god. The man just bent over to get a heavier weight. Steve increased his speed.

Oh no, the man took his man bun out and flipped his hair around to put it back again. Steve increased his speed.

Seriously? Now the man was flat out showing off by lifting the heaviest dumbbell there was and Steve was doing everything he could not to flat out stare at this guy's muscles. Steve was flying down the treadmill at top speed. 

That's when mystery man decided to smile adorably at him. What's even worse is that Steve had just allowed himself one more peek at this guy and ended up accidentally making eye-contact. To top it all off Steve's heart froze in his chest and as a result, so did his legs. The next thing he was aware of was being sprawled flat out on his face a few feet away from the empty spinning belt of his treadmill. Steve jumped up as quickly as he could, which wasn't too quick mind you, and oh god his knee ow ow ow. He looked down to see a few rug buns and scratches, but nothing too bad. His knee left was already bruising though. 

He looked back up to see the man staring at him open mouthed, shock and concern written all over his face yet still holding up the dumbbell before Steve whispered in a tiny voice, "I'm okay." 

They stood there for few awkward seconds in silence until the man suddenly burst out laughing, literal tears running down his cheeks. Steve wasn't expecting that. Okay, maybe the laughing part, but definitely not the concerned and relieved part. 

"Um. Sir?" he asked uncertainly, smiling a bit himself. The man either didn't hear him or couldn't reply because he was still laughing, his shoulders shaking at this point. 

Perhaps that was his mistake, because just then with a dull snapping noise the man's left arm actually fell off and took the dumbbell with it right...onto his foot.

Suddenly the silence returned. 

Steve wasn't entirely sure what compelled him to say what he said next, it just sort of came out before he could stop it. 

"Well this has been fun and all, but I was just about to head down to the health center for some ice and couldn't help but notice that you might have suddenly decided to accompany me."

The man looked up from his foot and despite his obvious pain, smiled. "No shit, Sherlock. I guess I had that one coming for me anyway."

Steve grinned, relieved that he seemed relatively okay and not offended by his stupidly blunt statement. "Yeah, maybe you did. I'm Steve, by the way. Need a hand?" Steve reached out to help the man support his weight with his injured foot before he froze, suddenly having realized his unfortunate choice of words. "Oh my god I'm so sorr-." 

Steve suddenly found himself with a handful of plastic hand. The plastic hand shook Steve's hand as the man simply rolled his eyes and said, "They call me Bucky, and yes, that would be much appreciated."

A few minutes and several swear words later Steve and Bucky found themselves both in the tiny office of the nurse. "Okay...so, what exactly happened? Did you two get into a fight or what?" she began, clearly giving up on trying to piece the puzzle together herself. 

However, just as Steve opened his mouth to explain Bucky blurted out, "Steve got distracted by my ass and fell off the treadmill which made me laugh so hard my arm fell off and dropped a dumbbell on my foot."

There was a brief silence before the nurse just decided not to bother attempting to reply to that and just began unwrapping band-aids, wraps, and fetching ice.

If Bucky had written his phone number on the wrappings around Steve's knee before they hobbled off on their separate ways, Steve most definitely noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play a game called "How Long Will It Take Me To Figure Out How To Work This Website?"
> 
> Warning: We might be here a while...
> 
> Anyway, this is the first fic I've ever posted (may the first fics I've ever written never actually see the light of day and be buried deep where they can not embarrass me further) and it's also the first Stucky fic I've written. That being said, hopefully I'll improve. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also: I hate autocorrect. I typed this from my phone. Please don't do this. You will probably end up screaming at your phone for various spelling related or grammatical issues. I apologise if I missed any and needless to say... *glares at phone* I will be fixing the mistakes later.


End file.
